Naruto-Sage Of The Infinite Paths
by Reaper1411
Summary: My first Naruto fanfic.In the story Naruto,Shino and Lee are part of Guy sensei's team and Naruto has a bloodline trait.More powerful Naruto,this story will end in the last episode of Naruto and there will be a Shippuden continuation as well as a crossover spin-off.DISCONTINUED-A Remake Was Already Started(I know,It took me three months to write this notice)
1. Prologue

NARUTO SAGE OF THE INFINITE PATHS

Unknown Area 100000 Years Before The Founding Of Konoha

The room was dark and an ominous feeling hung in the air "Now is not the time to pity me,I need to seal this beast or else this world will perish" a red haired boy sat in the corner of the room,it was obvious he'd been crying,if the tears running down his cheeks were any clue."B-but father I dont want you to leave!"."Enough Kushin!The lives of the people of this world are worth much more to me than my own life,oneday you and your younger brother will learn would you still give this old man one last favor?" "Anything father"replied the young boy."Stop eating all that ramen,its a wonder you havent died from overeating,twelve bowls a day?Even an elephant would be sick from all that" the boy started smiling and said"have you forgotten you were eating with me father?" "But I am the sage of the six paths,nothing can hurt me!"replied the old sage with a hint of sarcasm."Now...it's time...Rinnegan!" the eyes of the sage turned purple with lines in a kind of ripple pattern,veins showing in them because of how hard he was concentrating."Secret technique:tailed division!" nine shooting stars of coloured light shot through the night sky,each a different looked like fireworks were lighting up the was dripping from th eye's of the sage as he made his way to the door to perform the final jutsu he was going to perform in this sage was standing on the top of a mountain as he made out his final call"Secret technique:planetary devastation seal!"the world seemed to be consumed in light as the final technique of the first rinnegan user ripped mountains he was doing the technique a final brilliant burst of chakra came from his stomach and mixed with the stone."Now I am doing the world two final favours,bringing light in this time of night,and saving the world from total destruction,well,for now at least,but when the time comes,my ancestors will save this world as I am now doing,and perhaps even more..."

Konohagakure(present time)

The sunlight that came in the room was in contrast with the sickly looking floor,which was littered with mainly instant ramen packets,but also with clothes(which looked like they hadn't been washed in days)some scrolls(when he told Iruka sensei that he forgot his work at home and Iruka sensei visited him to make sure,of cause he smeared the scroll with something he found in the bathroom so it was unreadable)a blonde headed boy with fox-whisker marks sat at the table and stuffed his face with some ramen and milk which he didnt even bother tasting(in fact he didnt bother even checking the expiration date)"Yes,today's the day!The day I'm finally going to pass and become a real ninja,I'm going to learn awesome jutsu then sakura-chan is going to be all over me!We're gonna get married under the hokage mountain after I become hokage and the whole village is going to respect me,dattebayo!"Naruto ate his food in such a hurry that jounin could only dream to be that fast,as he hurried through the door the head of a mask wearing man appeared on his table"Soon you'll be ready,and I'll be waiting...

**AUTHORS NOTES:Guys im sorry about this chapter being so short but I was a bit dissapointed at some people who make real good stories but dont upload new chapters often because they dont have time to make a long chapter,so I am making it short so I can upload regularly,also could you pleeeeeeeeease review,if you do I'll upload quicker!p.s yes,this is bribery -REAPER1411-**


	2. Chapter 1-Graduation Exams

NARUTO SAGE OF THE INFINITE PATHS Konoha thoughts-naruto

As Naruto Raced towards the ninja academy with every step he took it became more and more apparent just how much the villagers hated gave him cold stares when he stopped to see what everybody was looking at when he passed a general dealer,the shop owner told him if he did'nt leave he would call the police force and tell them that Naruto was trying to steal from after what seemed like too long he finally made it to the he was about to enter he heard a noise behind a streetlight,when he turned around and looked behind the pole he saw a very flustered Hyuuga "Hey,why are you spying on me?...wait a minute,who are you?"the girl he was talking to was wearing a cream and white jacket and the standard ninja pants,she had low cut hair and a blush on her face that rivalled the colour of a tomato."I-I a-a-am-" "Oh arent you Hinata Hyuuga?I'm sure I saw you in my class before."n-naruto kun knows my name!"after a few silent seconds Hinata then proceeded to faint"Oh no-they're gonna blame me for knocking out a girl,everyone already hates my guts if I knock out a Hyuuga they're gonna kill me!I need to get her to the hospital quickly!"

Several Hours Later

Naruto ran through the door so quickly the door bounced back off the wall and hit him in the face,while he was laying on the ground rubbing his aching forehead his mortal enemy said those infamous words"You loser" while the entire class laughed hysterically."Naruto!You're late again!If you had to come two hours later you would have failed this exam!Now for the test,come to the test room now,and you better not be late!(after several questions)"Naruto,do the clone technique"a maniacal grin spread all over Naruto's face"Okay Iruka sensei-shadow clone jutsu!"five Naruto's suddenly appeared with a puff of smoke Iruka was quiet for a while as Iruka sensei could barely register what was happening"Five solid clones!And shadow clones at that-where did he learn such an advanced technique?""So sensei,do I pass?"another long moment passed as Iruka still struggled to comprehend the fact that the least hard working student in the class could learn a jounin class technique"before I pass you I need to ask you where you learned that technique" Flashback The third hokage knocked on the door of Naruto's modest apartment and waited while the boy took his time to come to the door."Old Man!What are you doing here?!"the third hokage took a deep breath in as he prepared himself for the long lecture to come"Naruto I heard from Iruka sensei that you've been having trouble with the clone jutsu so I came here to teach you an alternative,the shadow clone jutsu" "The shadow clone jutsu?Why cant I just practice the normal clone jutsu until I get it right instead?""Naruto's got too much chakra to use such a jutsu,his sloppy chakra control mixed with his huge amount of chakra reserves because of his Uzumaki heritage and his fathers Namikaze heritage he would already have reserves most could only dream about but plus the nine tailed chakra he rivals a Kages chakra,even my chakra is not as high as his own,but I cant tell him that...""Well Naruto,your chakra control is pathetic so you cant get the perfect amount of chakra needed to make a proper clone easily"... End Flashback "And that's how I learnt the shadow clone jutsu in 30 minutes" "30 minutes?Naruto is really starting to impress me,maybe he was just a late bloomer" after Naruto got his ninja headband he decided that if he wanted to become hokage he needed to train even more than usual so he decided to start by heading to training ground seven to hours later Naruto thought he saw someone heading towards him so he hid in the bushes."I need to keep training to remain youthful-huh?who could have made that deep dents in that training post?It looks kind of like when I train In the forest and practice my punches and kicks" the mystery man suddenly started sniffing "I smell the sweet smell of youth" he suddenly grabbed Naruto from behind the bushes oh-oh Im in trouble now thought Naruto

**AUTHORS NOTES:hey guys.I just got into a storymaking buzz and made this an hour after I uploaded my first fanfiction-honestly I cant wait til the chunin exams,thats when it starts to get fun.p.s again,please review and please criticize if you see any faults and if you think theres something I can do better-I thought of so many new jutsu,i cant wait to put them in(To my first reviewer mnt thanks for th input but the reason i made it like that is because im planning something to do with his sons and his death but i am grateful for your review,thanks AGAIN) -REAPER1411-**


	3. Chapter 2-Genin Squads

NARUTO SAGE OF THE INFINITE PATHS Area-Konoha

Thoughts)(thinking)(

Naruto looked at his captor and the first words he could think of to describe him was...scary...he had thick monstrous eyebrows,an ugly green skin and worst of all his terribly shiny teeth but the monster was not very big in fact...he was roughly Naruto's size...in fact...now that he looked closer Naruto could see he was actually a boy,even if he was a very scary looking boy."Hey there my name is Rock Lee,what is your's?" "Naruto" the training grounds training post had undergone some major changes,firstly it was bent so low it looked like it was laying on the ground if you didnt look really closely,secondly it was now covered in red liquid Lee recognized as blood because of its distinct smell and texture"were you the one who did that?"Naruto actually thought (for once) before saying "Yes,but I was just practicing my tai-jutsu I didnt mean to break the post" Naruto who was slightly on edge which was weird because any other day he wouldve broken the post for fun then make sure someone told the hokage about it it was probably because of how weird the situation was "then I have a proposition for you,how would you like to train with a tai-jutsu specialist?" "where?" "Its me" "Oh,ok then,let me go first,shadow clone jutsu!" 20 clones puffed into existence besides the original Naruto "I wouldnt have it any other way" Lee took his stance while one of naruto's clones charged towards him,quick as a lightning the clone popped back out of existence "youre better than I thought you'd be.I sent that clone out to test your ability and you knocked it out really quick" two of Naruto's clones ran towards Lee "You never learn do you?" said Lee as he punched one of Naruto's clones,but he was surprised when the second clone tackled his feet and made him trip "hah,got you now!" said a really overconfident Naruto as he attempted to attack Lee while he was on the ground but as quickly as he fell he got back up and knocked out three Naruto clones at the same sun set as the two ninja kept sparring,unknown to the two a pair of thick eyebrowed eyes were watching their battle."How nostalgic...it makes me want to challenge kakashi again...It looks like my pupil has found a rival..."

The Next Morning

The third hokage was standing in front of a group of jounin-the jounin that were going to receive a team."Now before I decide who shall be pairing with who let me ask you who you would like on your team,but choose carefully because you can only choose two" as he said those words Guy,Kakashi and Kurenai sensei stepped forward "So quickly?So does that mean you have chosen?" the first to respond was Guy "Please third hokage put Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto on my team " the hokage responded with a simple nod "And the two of you?" Kakashi then said "I would have liked Uzumaki but instead I choose Uchiha Sasuke and Kiba Inuzuka" "And I would like Hinata Hyuuga and Higurashi Tenten" the hokage thought for a minute before saying "Then its decided Guys team will consist of Rock Lee,Uzumaki Naruto and Aburami Shino,Kakashi's team will consist of Uchiha Sasuke,Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura and Kurenai's team will consist of Hyuga Hinata,Hyuga Neji and Higurashi Sarutobi's squad will consist of Yamanaka Ino,Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji all those who do not have an assigned squad come to the front to receive a pamphlet containing the names of your genin squad".After all the assembled jounin had received a pamphlet the third dismissed them and they were each told to go meet their squad at the academy.

At The Academy

"So why did you fail?" "I dont know how to do anything besides tai-jutsu so when I did they exam I totally failed every nin-jutsu they gave me,but Guy Sensei heard about me and convinced them to let me pass because he would make sure I became a powerful ninja with tai-jutsu alone,and you,why did you fail so much?" "well,I have really bad chakra control so I could'nt make something as fine-tuned as a standard clone so the Hokage taught me the shadow clone jutsu" Lee was reclining on the chair while Naruto sent a death stare towards Sasuke who could'nt be bothered to turn Iruka entered the room nobody even bothered to quiet down a bit,that is until he shouted at them to listen."Quiet!Okay so I will name the squads and you will then head to the designated area on the school grounds to meet your jounin sensei...(After they all were at their designated locations)...As Naruto reached the swing where they were supposed to meet their sensei he saw what could only be described as an older version of his new friend Rock Lee and their other rather silent teammate Shino there team,Im your jounin sensei,Might Guy.)(Crap,here comes the speech)( "Today Im going to test your stamina and build up your speed and power by making you run 20 laps around the village,do 1000 push-ups,1000 sit-ups and then Im going to work on your tai-jutsu style and help you better that,Shino,Lee...Begin! )(yes,now I get to do easy training!I feel bad for those guys...)( "Now,Naruto do you know the special ability of that shadow clone jutsu of yours?" Naruto had a dumbstruck look on his face before replying"No sensei" "The shadow clone jutsu allows you to gain all experience you get from the clones so if you do 100 push-ups with 10 clones its like you're doing 1000 push-ups so I want you to do the exact same training Lee and Shino are doing with as much clones as you can make" Naruto responded by putting his fingers together and shouting"Shadow clone jutsu!"the surroundings we're covered in smoke which cleared to reveal nearly 300 Naruto left Guy thought)(he's doing the same amount of training as they're gonna do in almost a year)(

Authors Notes-three in one day Im really getting into this and a big thank you to everyone thats reading this,thank you and also could you please review?


	4. Chapter 3-Mission To The Land Of Waves

NARUTO SAGE OF THE INFINITE PATHS

Area-Konoha

Naruto could'nt take it anymore,for the past week he had been doing nothing but catch cats and quite frankly he was sick of it,so sick in fact that he was starting to hate being a ninja even though he had worked so hard to get headed for training ground nine to meet up with the rest of team ,Shino and himself were bonding well with all their training,although there was no ninjutsu training because Guy sensei said he was not good at using ninjutsu

FLASHBACK

"But why Guy sensei?Why wont you teach us ninjutsu?!" Guy sensei was less cheerful than usual when Naruto had demanded for the umpteenth time to be taught some ninjutsu,even his usual shiny smile was gone"Well Naruto it"s just that I myself dont know much ninjutsu nor am I even good at the jutsu I do know,I know that you guys are going to need to learn ninjutsu so when I think your power and speed are good enough I will personally ask someone in the village to train you guys..."

END FLASHBACK

Since then Naruto had been training non-stop to become good enough so he could learn new jutsu.

A While Later

There were two tables on the one side of the room behind then sat the third hokage as well as Iruka sensei,on the other side of the room stood one blonde haired boy with bright orange clothing on,on the back of his jacket was a red swirl symbolizing the Uzumaki to the boy stood two green clad ninja who could have been father and son,in fact the only major difference was the jacket the taller one was wearing,and a quiet guy stood behind them,he was wearing a jacket with a collar that hid part of his face from view and a pair of had been complaining for two hours straight that he wanted an A ranked mission "Naruto you are only genin,the lowest ranked ninja,you guys get all the lower ranked missions meaning C or D ranked missions,chunin get C or B ranked,jonin get A ranked and the hokage gets S ranked,theres no way you could get such a high ranked mission." the hokage took in a deep sigh and pulled down his hat "Naruto,the best I can give you right now is a C ranked mission,but if you do well I might give you a better one next time" "YES!Im going to prove to you just how good I've become!So whats the mission old man?" "The mission is to guard this man all the way to the land of waves,come in in" they all turned around to see a bearded man with a bottle of beer in one hand a pair of glasses on and a cloth wrapped around his neck and what looked like a string tied around his head "These are the ones sent to escort me?They're all just a bunch of kids" Guy looked a bit irritated as he said "These kids will be more than enough to escort you on a C ranked mission" "How can that be?I mean look at that little one over there,theres no way he can be a ninja" Naruto laughed and asked "who's the little one?" before realizing that he was the shortest of the three genin on his squad,getting really angry and charging at the man,but he was grabbed by Guy "I'll kill you!" "Quiet down you little name is Tazuna,master bridge builder and Im the one who hired you"

A walk later

Naruto was so excited about the entire thing he didn even take the break offered to him and ran to the village gates to wait for others to arrive,when they finally did Naruto ran without a care in the world "Guy sensei I think Naruto has challenged us to a race" "How youthful of him!Lets go Lee! " as Shino was left alone with Tazuna the only words that came to his lips was "They left me out again..." and the only words to come to Tazuna's lips were "Where do they get their energy" as Guy sensei ran with Naruto and Lee they passed two puddles and Guy sensei called for them to stop "What is it Guy sensei?" "Well...It seems we forgot Shino and Tazuna,we need to wait here for them" it looked like the puddles breathed a sigh of relief,almost as if they were worried they'd been caught out only to realize they had' the three ninja stopped to wait for Shino a shadow appeared behind Naruto and Lee and was about to cut their heads off when the two of them turned and shouted out the name of their technique "Double Lariat!" the two genin hit the neck of the ninja at the same time knocking him out and probably breaking bones as technique had been taught to the two after Guy sensei had been telling them of the make-up of their team,both Lee and Naruto were close range types and Shino was a mid to long range type,of cause Guy sensei had been training Shino and his taijutsu was rather good but that was only in case he needed it because it was'nt his strength but since Lee and Naruto were both close range types their would be times when the two would work together so it was only natural that they learn a move the two of them could do together he then told them he had learned it by seeing it done by cloud Naruto asked what a cloud ninja was Guy proceeded to tell them about the five main villages the village hidden in the sand which was part of the land of wind,the village hidden in the mist which was part of the land of water,the village hidden in the clouds which was part of the land of lightning,the village hidden among the stone which was part of the land of earth and the fifth village was their village,the village hidden in the leaves which was part of the fire more shadow appeared from behind Guy and when the ninja was preparing to chop Guy's head off the man found a large foot in his face and was kicked through nearby tree.

AUTHORS NOTES:thank you to all that are reading I hope you weren't dissapointed.I was just sick and tired of not giving them any new jutsu so I added this there are any jutsu you want to see in the story write a review or send me a message if you are registered again thank you to those that have read and reviewed,you made my day.


	5. Chapter 4-The swordsman of the mist

NARUTO SAGE OF THE INFINITE PATHS

Area-On The Way To The Wave Country

A sword wielding ninja appeared behind the back of the taijutsu expert Might Guy and attempted to cut the spandex wearing ninja into oblivion when he found out the hard way why Guy was one of the beast taijutsu users and was kicked through a nearby tree,where he remained while Lee and Naruto tied the two up and put them in the path with a note if a ninja passed by so he could take them back to the village to get healed and Shino finally pitched up with Tazuna it was getting pretty late and they decided to camp out for the when Naruto went to take a leak he passed Guy sensei's room and he could have sworn he saw a ninja wielding a huge sword creep quietly was getting really suspicious so he decided to check on what was happening and was surprised,to say the least when he saw the ninja attempting to assassinate Guy."Guy sensei wake up!" Guy awoke only to find a very large sword pointed right at him and narrowly avoided his insides becoming well acquinted with his insides."How unyouthful!You should be ashamed of yourself!Attacking a man in his sleep!?" "You act like a ninja but you're just a coward who has to attack people when they cant defend themselves!" the "assassin" in question had a white cloth around his face and a black one around his neck,he had no sweater on and he wore his ninja headband at a slant on his head."Well what did you expect of a master of the silent killing technique?" "What do we have here?Zabuza Momochi,a what do we owe this unexpected visit?" Zabuza approached Guy with a evil looking smile and said "You owe me...Your lives!" as he said that he charged towards Guy and started to fight and soon they were punching so fast it looked like they both had ten though they were moving so fast it was pretty clear Guy was winning,at least until Zabuza shouted "Water dragon jutsu!" while the two were fighting Guy hadn't noticed that Zabuza had been slowly moving towards a lake,he hadn't even seen the lake until a huge snake-like dragon made of water came out of it and knocked him head he was recovering Zabuza ran to the lake and a little while later Guy soon as he stepped on the water he could feel something was off,even more so when Zabuza made a couple of hand signs while saying "Water prison j-" his jutsu was cut short however when a kick landed against his head,ending his jutsu had appeared all of a sudden and kicked Zabuza against the skull,knocking him into the water "Why you little brat!You want to fight do you?Then here's a little present for clone jutsu!" two clones appeared and started doing battle with Naruto however,much to Zabuza's surprise was actually handling himself pretty well,matching each of Zabuza's clones hits with one of his clones were not a weak version and most chunin would have a hard time matching blows with him but this kid was only a genin and yet he was doing what many higher levelled ninja could Naruto's match continued it was becoming more and more apparent that it was going to be a question of technique to decide who would win,there had been a few close calls for the clones when they had to do some really fancy dodges to get out of the way of the young blonde genin's punches and Naruto had been battling with Zabuza clones Guy had been battling the real thing and had slowly been forcing Zabuza off the water where he knew Zabuza had an advantage and now he had loosened the cloths on his arms and then kicked Zabuza into the air then he suddenly reappeared behind the now airborne Zabuza and wrapped the cloths around him,completely covering him and making him look like a mummy in the process "Primary Lotus!" Guy then started spinning with Zabuza in the air and the two started falling towards the ground however Guy jumped off at the last second making Zabuza hit the ground so hard a mini-crater was still hadn't gotten up and Guy walked towards him to make sure he wasn't he had gotten near Zabuza the missing-nin quickly took his blade and slashed Guy across the chest making blood shoot out.

Meanwhile a certain green wearing genin had appeared out of nowhere to help Naruto "Lee?!What are you doing here?!" "I'm here to help my friend,besides as my rival allowing you to battle two clones while I have none would make you better than me and I wont allow it" "Then let's see who can take their clone out first" "Yeah you're right,lets do this!" "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 50 clones appeared beside

Naruto and then attacked their water clone opponent simultaneously,knocking him out at the same time Lee called out "Leaf Hurricane!" and knocked his opponent out the same time Naruto knocked his one out."We drawed Naruto,so you're still ahead of me be two points." Lee looked at Naruto who did'nt seem to be listening to him "Naruto,what's wrong?" Naruto didn't say anything instead he pointed at the other side of the lake where Guy sensei was laying,blood surrounding started pouring from the two young ninja's eyes,but their mourning was cut short when a sword appeared through the chest of two ninja were so busy mourning for their sensei,that they thought to be dead they didnt notice the ninja that appeared behind both of them until it was too Naruto watched his best friend fall to the ground flashbacks of the two of them played in his mind,The first time they first time Naruto took Lee to Ichiraku's to grab a bowl of ramen after the two had been doing some extra training to master the double thought about all the good times they had together and one thought came into his didnt want the person he thought of like a brother or the person he thought of like a weird uncle to die,and in that moment he knew he would do anything to keep them alive.

"Now it's your turn to die did pretty good so far,Im sure you would have turned into a great ninja someday." he looked at the face of the boy who kept his face towards the ground and he suddenly had a weird feeling,a feeling he had forgotten he boy then lifted his face to Zabuza,and his eyes were a purple colour with ripple patterns in them "Rinnegan..."

AUTHORS NOTES-Hey guys,thanks for reading and sorry I didnt upload for a day but I had to visit my mom and I couldnt write again please review,and if you want any particular jutsu in give me a message or write a review and I'll seriously consider finally awakened his Rinnegan!And to those people who feel my story description is a give away this story is called Naruto sage of the infinite paths I thought it would be obvious that Naruto would get the rinnegan but Im really sorry If I spoiled it for -you soon and please review. -REAPER1411-


	6. Chapter 5-Rinnegan unleashed

NARUTO SAGE OF THE INFINITE PATHS

Area-On The Way To The Wave Country

Thoughts((thinking...))

Zabuza felt a strange feeling-a feeling he had long forgotten...the feeling of fear...Naruto lifted his head up to reveal purple eyes with a ripple pattern in them "Rinnegan...".((What is this?!His eye's...I've never heard of a dojutsu like this before...)).Naruto felt...strange...it was hard for him to describe what he felt,but if he had to choose one word to describe it,it would be could see differently,it's like he could see everything that his clones saw(he didn't dispell his clones after he and Lee fought Zabuza's water clones)and in so much better he focused hard enough he could see little insects a mile or two away(roughly 1.6km to 3.2km).While Naruto was trying to comprehend his new powers Zabuza took the opportunity to attack Naruto saw the blade come towards him it was like he heard a voice in his head telling what to do and he extended his arms saying "Universal push" and everything within a 50 foot radius(roughly 150 metres) was ripped off the ground,Zabuza felt really drained after the attack and calmly walked toward the limb body of taking a primary lotus Zabuza's body was aching and his movements were rather sluggish,but after Naruto's universal push he could barely breath and he was bleeding because he was pushed through trees that had been uprooted by the attack."Now you will see the pain Im going through because of you.I'm going to kill you!" "That's enough,thank you for your help but I'll take it from here" Naruto looked up to see a masked ninja "And who are you and why should I give him to you?!" "Im a tracker ninja from the village hidden in the mist and my leaders has ordered me to hunt down the missing nin and one of the seven ninja swordsman of the you do not comply it could lead to serious problems between the two villages" Naruto cursed under his breath before replying "This b...tard killed my friend and sensei,and you just want me to let him go?!" "Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle?It is the way of the ninja,ninja cannot have any remorse they cannot have any emotions at all,it's better to find that out at a younger age then to go about your whole life doing something you're going to wish you hadn' both of your friends are still alive,but the little one wont be if you dont get him some immediate attention" "Th-they're still alive?" as Naruto ran to carry Lee he told one of his clones to take Guy sensei,Naruto was in such a rush he didn't even bother to look at the tracker ninja carry Zabuza on his back.

At The Camp Site

Naruto ran into the camp so quickly he was an orange moon had long since passed it's peak and the sun was starting to appear in the had called to Shino and together the two of them bandaged Guy and Lee,Guy had long since woken up and was looking at Naruto's purple eye's with a wondering look,Shino had also been surprised but had quickly forgotten about it as he helped heal his sensei and fellow after he was satisfied about Lee's condition he called Shino,Naruto and Tazuna so they could have a meeting."Okay first order of I wanted to talk to you in private since yesterday after we were attacked by that two mist chunin but now that the lives of my team have become in danger I have no choice but to ask you this in their applied for regular protection from bandits on the way to wave country so you paid for a C-ranked mission but now that we've been attacked by an ex-swordsmen of the mist this has become a A-rank mission and ninja of that level are hard to hire,meaning that there is someone that really wants your head and that that person has money,and lots of it at that,so I want you to tell me your position right now or I will be forced to leave you here and go back to the leaf village." the older man was sitting with his head facing the ground "Okay I'll tell you...A few years back our village was taken over by a man called hired men to ensure that there was no way we could go against that he took all the wealth of the village so now our village is suffering,there's barely any food and many people dont have any money to buy a builder so I've began building a huge bridge that will connect the wave country with the mainland then our country will be a trading hotspot and our people wont have to suffer anymore.I had to come to the leaf village to order important material for the bridge and that put a real dent in my pocket so I did'nt have the money to pay for a high ranked mission." Guy knew the man's predicament but that didn't make it legal "You should've explained yourelf to the hokage,but dont worry I'll send a message to the hokage explaining the situation and help get rid of Gato's gang for can leave now." as Tazuna left Guy turned his attention to Naruto "Now Naruto explain everything that happened while I was knocked out" as Naruto explained everything from Lee getting stabbed,his flashbacks,how his eye's changed,him defeating Zabuza and then finally about the tracker he didnt tell them however was that he had heard a voice in his head telling him the name of the dojutsu and how to do the universal had been silent throughout the entire thing and when Naruto was done he left for the door(what do you call the entrance to a tent?)and called the two of them so they could start their the two did 1000 pushups and 1000 situps he went behind a tree and summoned a tortoise to go to the he came back he did what Shino and Lee thought was impossible...He told them to Shino to start practicing his jutsu while calling Naruto to a they came there Guy said "I want to do three things,number one-stop sending chakra to your eyes to stop your dojutsu,you have a massive amount of chakra but even you will feel the effects of activating your dojutsu for too long,number two-I want to give you this..." Guy pulls out four weights-two for arms two for his legs and hands them to Naruto "This is the same weights Lee wears under his pants I think you've earned them-and number three I want you to practice your rinnegan I'm sure it has way more abilities you dont know about"

_AUTHORS NOTES-Hey guys!Thank you to everybody thats read so far-this story had 934 views when I wrote this chapter,its coming close to the 1000 view mark and I'm really excited even though I'm not sure if it's normal to have this much views a few days after being published but just knowing that so many people have read my work is nice to we just need to get to the 10 review and favorites mark,this story has only 4 reviews and two favourites(by Rafaeru and Dragon-of-Chaos)thanks a lot to you two and please PM me so I can get to know your take on the story and possible jutsu, again please review,I know it seem's like a waste of time but it really makes the author of the story feel appreciated and gives them insight into what the viewers like so guys and ladies please review. -REAPER1411-_


	7. Chapter 6-Wave Country

_NARUTO-SAGE OF THE INFINITE PATHS_

Area-Land Of Waves

Thoughts-((thinking))

Team 9 had made their way to the wave country after Lee was healed from his stab wound,which was roughly three days,three days which Naruto spent honing his universal pull technique and other ninjutsu,however Guy sensei did'nt lighten their usual everyday training sessions and had even gone so far as to make Naruto's training harder by forcing the blonde ninja to do his ninjutsu training with 150 clones,and each day even Naruto's legendary stamina couldn't help had awoken feeling rather weird and couldn't remember anything except seeing Guy sensei being stabbed,and Guy sensei(Who had retreated to Lee's bedside doing pushups so when his pupil woke up he would wake up to the sweet smell of youth and Naruto had begged him not to do the same if Naruto was to be put in hospital.)had briefed him on what had happened and instead of eating (because he had last eaten in three days) he started exercising with Guy,obviously after the two embraced in a teary they were in the wave country currently talking to Tazuna's daughter when Inari,Tazuna's grandkid was a little brat,he had a blue striped hat and green overalls which covered most of his was talking about how they would definitely defeat Gato because they were working on their jutsu and Guy sensei had just told them he would learn them how to walk on trees using chakra.

"There's now way we can lose now that we're practicing our jutsu and the tree walking technique" just then a small boy who looked to be a few years younger than Naruto came was wearing overalls and a shirt underneath and on his head a white cap with two blue lines running across them "You cant do anything!There's no way a idiot like you can help this village!" While a vein showed in Naruto's face Tazuna's daughter(I forgot her name) said "Inari that's no way to speak to people who are trying to help us!" Inari just ran to his room ((What a little shrimp)) thought was thinking a lot about what had happened to Zabuza and a theory had come to his mind ((What if that tracker ninja was Zabuza's accomplice and actually said that to save him?What an insane idea,I'm probably just overthinking it.))

The Next Day

Naruto awoke to the smell of breakfast and ran downstairs where he found Guy and Lee already sitting with Shino and Tazuna "Hey there sleepy head." retorted Lee "You're one to slept for three days straight" "That's why you're my rival you always have a comeback" while Lee and Naruto were talking Guy was thinking how strange this looked,it was like he was looking at a younger version of himself arguing with his eternal when Naruto was about to accept Lee's challenge to have a race after declining for the tenth time Inari's mom came to the table with pancakes and orange juice "Yes!Food!" yelled a rather excited and hungry a rather lengthy Breakfast thanks to Naruto who had ten plates,Lee however did not want to be outdone and he too had ten plates."Okay students,this is where we will be training" they were in the middle of a forest that had huge trees with few branches "This place is perfect to practice the tree walking technique,I looked for the perfect spot since four in the morning" Lee looked a little disheartened at his sensei's words "I'm sorry for making you stand up so early for me Guy sensei" "Dont be stupid,I always wake up at four in the morning to begin my early morning training,but if you feel so strongly about it you can join me tommorrow morning." Guy looked at Lee and Shino as he said that "No way,I'm not insane." said Naruto while Lee said "Of course sensei!" "Okay,back to the walk on tree's you need to apply a certain amount of chakra to your feet,if the amount is too little you wont grip the tree and you'll fall down,if the amount of chakra you apply is too high you'll break part of the surface of the tree and also fall down" "So it's either fall,fall or climb?This is going to hurt..." Naruto and Lee immediately ran towards the tree's,and almost immediately they fell back down on their heads,Shino just calmly walked towards the tree and walked straight up along it's trunk."No fair!How come Shino can do it so easily?" "My father taught me when I was young so I could look at the bug's in the tree's" "Then why did'nt you say you already knew the technique?!" "You,Guy sensei and Lee fought Zabuza together but you left me out so I did'nt want to be more left out so I did'nt say anything..." "Since you already know the technique you can do 50 laps around the village,and to help you not feel left out I'll come with you".Lee and Naruto turned the practice into another one of their challenges:the first one to reach the top of the tree would was already feeling weighed down because of the weights he had received from Guy sensei,in fact the first time he had put them on he could barely walk,but after using them with a hundred clones together he didnt fel as hindered as before,however it still took some getting used to since he was only wearing them for two two marked where they had been everytime they walked up the tree with did'nt have any kunai since he only specialized in taijutsu so Naruto borrowed him one of they had fallen for the tenth time Naruto decided to try something new and he made 50 shadow clones after each of them ran up the tree once he dispelled them,gaining all the experience and made another fifty and repeated the your chakra reserves increase by practicing and using chakra he was enlargening his chakra reserves and gaining all the experience of his real Naruto wasn't lazing around instead he was racing Lee up the tree while summoning more clones everytime they soon both Naruto and Lee were at the top of the tree,Lee had lost but that did'nt deter him from running up the tree for the next four hours until he made it to the he was doing that Naruto was sparring with his clone on the tree trunk,replacing his clones everytime one of them were knocked out and Naruto's vast chakra reserves did'nt help him one bit as even he could'nt waste that much chakra without feeling the pretty soon,just as Lee made it to the top he had carried him to the top and now the two of them were camping out at the top of a the next few days it continued in this way except now both Naruto and Lee woke up at four in the morning to train with Guy sensei because the first night Lee had forgotten about his promise to Guy sensei,Naruto went along because they passed a ramen stand when they ran in fire country(yes,fire country,they did a 20 mile sprint every morning after rowing to the mainland with a rowing boat)and even though the ramen was at a lesser quality than what he was used to he could'nt stand not being able to have ramen for more than three days.

The Night Before The Third Quarter Of The Bridge Was Completed

"More please!" "More Please!" shouted Lee and Naruto at the same time for the fourteenth two ninja were at their fifteenth bowl of food and the people at the table were getting sick just watching them knew they were going to barf,and true to his prediction they did,all over the they were done cleaning they had another one of their arguments over who won "No one won Naruto,it was a tie!" "You can say whatever you want Lee but I know it was me." "How could it have been you!" "Easy,Im going to be the hero." Much to everyone's surprize it wasn't Lee that answered,But Inari "Theres no such thing as a hero!"

_**AUTHORS NOTES-**__**Hey everybody thanks again for reading and thanks to the guys who favorited,reviewed or followed this story,so I would like to name them quickly**_

_**Favorites:**_

_**Recaff**_

_**Rafaeru**_

_**Dragon-of-Chaos**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**mnt(guest)**_

_**MrGoodyTwo Shoes**_

_**3cho**_

_**wesst1**_

_**Follower(Yes,as in one):**_

_**MissMellark**_

_**Thanks to all of you and to everyone,once again please review. -REAPER1411-**_


	8. Chapter 7-The Hero Of The Waves

_**NARUTO-SAGE OF THE INFINITE PATHS**_

Area-Land Of Waves

Thoughts((Thinking))

Naruto and Lee were arguing over who had won after they had a eating competition and both of them barfed all over the floor "No one won Naruto,it was a tie" "You can say whatever you want Lee but I know it was me" "How could it have been you!" "Easy,Im the hero" much to the surprize of everyone at the table the one to respond to Naruto wasn't Lee,but rather Inari "There's no such thing as a hero!" That was the last straw for Naruto,He'd been angry at the boy since he had cut Naruto's wishful thinking short when he had first met them "And how would you know anything about hero's?You've been bad mouthing us since we first came here,saying things like we'll never be able to win or we're stupid for trying but what do you know about us?Truth is,you're just a little coward." at this point Inari's eyes started to brim with tears "And you're a crybaby!" after Naruto's outburst both he and Inari left the room,Inari to his bedroom and Naruto to the place he and Lee had dubbed "the training forest".

After the two had left you could have cut the tension in the air with a was dead quiet(as usual) and Tazuna and Guy were staring at the ground,both not saying and Inari's mom had both left to find Naruto and Inari respectively."I'm really sorry about my pupil Naruto,he just doesn't like negative people..." "That's okay,I understand" "Forgive me for asking,but why does Inari act like that?There has to be a reason for his actions" "Well...This story starts a few years was being bullied by some kids who had taken his dog,after Inari pleaded for them to give his back the three kids threw Inari's dog into the river since the dog did'nt yet know how to swim it began to slowly drown and Inari,who also had no idea as to how to swim the three then pushed Inari into the river and at that particular time the dog learned how to swim and the ituation was reversed as Inari was the one drowning and the dog was on Inari's vision went away he watched as his dog and the three boy's left him to awoke a little while later to the smell of fish on the fire and saw a man by a little fire,roasting two fish on a turns out that the man saved his life and eventually the man tought Inari about courage and Inari thought of him as a father,after a while he was part of the family and we couldnt imagine life without a year after Inari was saved the man he called father saved the entire village and we all called him a hero,but that all changed when Gato Inari's dad was a symbol of hope he was a threat to Gato's plans and after defeating many of Gato's gang members he was murdered in front of all the inhabitants to instill fear in them,after that Inari never believed in heroes"

The Next Morning

"The Training Forest"

Naruto was laying on the bed in the "treehouse" Lee and 250 of his clones had built,in actual fact it was more like a tree had three rooms,a lounge and even a little kitchen,the toilet however was a tree a few meters hyperactive blonde had nearly worked himself into the ground the night before,below the tree a girl was busy picking plants when Naruto woke up and jumped to the forest had bruises on his face and his clothes looked really dirty but still managed to mantain his usual grin he was just starting to dust himself off when he saw the girl picking herbs,she was wearing a pink kimono with a white belt running across her waist and long black hair that stopped at the bottom of her moment he saw her a blush appeared on his face and he asked "What are you doing here?" "I'm picking herbs" "What for?" "They're for treating illness's and healing wounds" in the background the sun was barely in the sky and their was dew on the tree's "You start work early,huh sis?" "I like it early,but I never expected to see anyone in the woods" "Oh,its because I trained here last night" "Are you a ninja?Because I notice that headband..." "Yes,only super cool ninja can wear these" "Then are you training for something dangerous?" "No I'm just trying to develop my skills so I can be stronger" "Why is that so important?" "Because Im trying to become the best ninja in my village,and then everyone will know who I am and they will all respect me,and to become better so I can prove to my friend who's the better of the two of us" "So are you doing all this training for that person?Is this person precious to you?" "What do you mean precious?" "Someone that you try to protect no matter the consequences" "...Yes,I hear you,I know exactly what you mean" as the girl gets up to leave she say's her final words "I'm actually a boy" ((What?!He look's better than Sakura-chan!))

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**__**Hey Guys thanks again for reading,I know this is a short chapter but I wanted the next one to be the battle on the bridge so please forgive me,anyway I would like to say thanks to fco ala for favoriting this story and myself as an author it really means a review and see you soon!P.S this story already made it past 1500 views when I wrote this,so thanks again.**_


	9. Chapter 8-The Battle On The Bridge Pt 1

_**NARUTO-SAGE OF THE INFINITE PATHS**_

**Area-Land Of Waves**

**Thoughts-((Thinking))**

Lee,Guy and Shino were all at the bridge with Tazuna,Lee had found Naruto training in the forest but had decided to leave him alone so he could have a private moment,but when the team got ready to leave Naruto wasn't yet back so they decided to let him rest for one bell had just rung for Lunch when Tazuna was approached by one of the older looking workers who wore what looked like a look of disgust for what he was about to do "Tazuna we have to talk" "Sure,whats the problem?" "Okay, 've been friends forever and we really came far with this bridge thing,but it's time to call it quit's,you and I both know that Gato isn't going to stop trying to attack us because of this bridge and I'm not ready to throw my life away for some hopeless dream.I've talked to some of the guys and they agreed that this is a waste of time so we quit and if you have any common sense you'll do the same thing" the look on Tazuna's face quickly changed from one of happiness to one of hate and anger "If that's how much you care about this village?You dont want to put your neck on the line for your children?Do you really want them to grow up in this circumstances?!And yes the two of us were friends for a long time but now it's time to end that friendship" "I really hope you end this before it's too late for you Tazuna" as the old man left he was joined by at least 30 Tazuna watched his friend's disappear he saw two people approach the shore next to the bridge "No way,not him" said Guy and Lee in unison.

Meanwhile

Naruto had left a little while after meeting up with the herb-picking boy and now he had just arrived at the home of Tazuna "Hey guys,Im back!" Naruto waited but nobody came to the door so after calling for a third time he opened the door and started looking for one of them only to be interrupted from his search by a loud scream which sounded like it came from the back of the house.

While Naruto was making his way back from the forest Inari and his mom were attacked by two was helpless as he watched his mom beg the two to let him go and even offered herself so they would let Inari Inari watched the two take his mom away he thought of what his "father" would the memories of his father passed through his head tears started rolling down his cheeks and he remembered Naruto telling him he was just a coward and finally gained the courage he thought was gone after all the quickly ran towards the two and charged at them,but he was easily knocked aside by the bigger of the two thugs."Hey brat,Im getting sick of you.I spared your life once,but I'm not going to do it again so I'm giving you one last chance to redeem out of my face or else I'm going to kill you" Inari responded by looking very closely in the face of his capturer and spat in his face "Now you've done it brat..." as the man loosened the sword on his back they heard the voice of a young boy coming from the front of the house."Hey guys,Im back!" Inari wanted to scream for Naruto to save him but was hushed up by the sword pointed directly in his two thugs didnt want to get the attention of a village so they made sure that both of their captives were quiet they waited for the person the voice belonged to left of their own free will,however their dreams were cut short because of a short blonde that looked to be about eleven or twelve years old wearing a hitai-ate and clothes that seemed to scream 'ORANGE!'."Inari!What's going on-" as Naruto realized that the two had probably been attacked by the two thugs the look on his face became one of complete and utter rage."Let them go right now!" "Make me" the thug that said that immediately wished he hadn't as Naruto had appeared out of nowhere and kicked him in the head,breaking teeth in the other thug quickly realised his predicament and turned to run,but didn't go anywhere as two clones appeared with smoke,one was right in front of him the was right behind him he immediately tried to talk his way out of the situation but was cut short when the two clones called out "Double Lariat!" and knocked the guy's head clean look of shock was visible on his face as it rolled on the floor Inari quickly turned his head away."Are you guy's okay?" "Yeah...Thanks for saving us" "It was no big deal...And I'm sorry for calling you a coward,you arent you know" Naruto wanted to stay to make sure the two were safe but decided against it when he realized that if their were thugs here their was probably way more at the bridge ((The guy's are in trouble))

Back at the bridge

"No way,not him" said Guy and Lee in had a look of uncertainty on what could be seen on his face "Who are they?Are they friend's or foes?" that being the most words they had ever heard Shino speak in one go they couldn't help but question whether or not it was an imposter."So,we meet again green wearing ninja" the trio turned around to face a sword wielding ninja and a small boy with long hair wearing a mask that looked similar to an anbu mask."I knew it,I knew that tracker ninja Naruto saw was in on attacking us" "Enough talking,let's team has embarassed me for the last time-I cant believe that a genin could defeat me and as for you two the smaller one survived a sword through the chest and as for the bigger one,I had to resort to cheap tricks to beat you,so now I'm going to show you my true power " Guy still had his infamous smile on his face as he replied "Your true power?I beat you fair and square and I was still sleepy and when you got me with a cheap shot" the swordsman didn't reply with words but rather with action as he attacked again the two collided and this time Guy had to block Zabuza's arms,legs and his sword,but even so he was still holding out pretty well and was actually still winning against the ex-mist Zabuza brought his sword down after aiming a kick at Zabuza's head his sword was knocked out of his hand and he was kicked from one end of the bridge to the other,Guy's reason for this was he didn't want his student's in the way as he battled with hadn't actually boasted as much about his injuries from zabuza's previous attack,but the truth was Zabuza had cut certain nerves and organs to inflict maximum pain and blood loss so he knew that it was not wise to allow Zabuza to hold onto his two continued attacking in the sme way for a while until Zabuza jumped slightly to the back while quickly making a few hand signs "Hidden mist jutsu!" the grin on Guy's face turned into a huge smile that threatened to break his face "I was hoping for that"

While Guy And Zabuza Started Their Fight

As Shino and Lee watched Guy fight they were struck with wonder at how good the two ninja were and if they would ever be able to reach that level of skill,until Lee said "Okay,I'm going to help Guy sensei" the masked ninja from before suddenly grabbed a senbon from his pocket and threw it squarely in Lee's back,making a slight shout of surprise come from the green clad ninja's mouth."Do not disturb Zabuza,your fight is with me!" Lee then charged toward the ninja but was quickly surprised when he found out that the tracker could actually match his threw a powerful kick at the ninja but the masked ninja just jumped up,landed on Lee's outstretched leg and kicked him in the face,making Lee fall a bit to the back,and tried to kick Lee in the gut while he was tide's turned however as Lee quickly regained his composure and screamed out "Lariat!" the attack managed to knock the breath out of the masked knew he probably could kill him in one shot with his Lariat but he wasn't a blood thirsty monster,however he soon paid for it as he was kicked in the gut,however,not one to like being forgotten Shino made his bug's surround the enemy ninja and absorb his chakra,but as they watched the insects swarm around him in mid-air a dragon made of water knocked Lee,Shino as well as the bug's which were left on the ground revealing a masked ninja who walked over to the grounded figure of Lee and attempted to slit the boy's throught when his hand was grabbed by a blonde ninja who looked like he was wearing an orange."If you ever try that again,I'll kill you"

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**__Hey guy's(and girls) thanks or reading and sorry for taking so long to upload,I've had to go to a couple of "family functions" at the beach daily for a while now,and thanks to that I'm now writing this story with a severe case of sunburn.I just want to thank Devil Sephiroth for favoriting and following this story as well as a thank you to everybody who either read,reviewed,favorited or followed this story.I also realise that I forgot to give you all a "Merry Christmas" in my last story so sorry._It just became new year an hour before I wrote this story here in my country so "Happy New Year!".I hope to upload sooner in the future. _-REAPER1411-_


	10. Chapter 9-The Battle On The Bridge Pt 2

_**NARUTO-SAGE OF THE INFINITE PATHS**_

**Area-Land Of Waves(Bridge)**

**Thoughts-((Thinking))**

Shino had the unknown masked ninja covered in his chakra eating bugs when the masked "tracker" ninja used a Water Style:Water Dragon Jutsu and knocked Lee,Shino as well as the "chakra bugs" to the ground,almost as quickly as Lee fell to the ground a kunai was nearing his neck when Naruto appeared and grabbed the ninja's arm,essentially stopping him from slitting Lee's throat."If you ever try that again,I'll kill you" Naruto's voice was like medicine to Lee,bitter yet and the masked ninja both took on look's of anger while the wind blowed and water knocked against the shore in the background,everything was quiet until both Naruto and the masked ninja started exchanging two were a blur as Naruto blocked another punch while giving one back in return,the masked ninja had senbon inbetween his fingers so as well as making it very dangerous for Naruto to get hit it also allowed the other ninja to throw a senbon at Naruto when he had a little bit of they fought it became apparent that the other ninja was moving faster,but Naruto's attacks were way more powerful and the tracker was feeling the effects.

As Naruto was battling the tracker Lee decided to join in and the tracker was forced on the the two didn't realise however was that they were slowly moving towards the water of the water dragon the two got there Naruto had enough and activated his rinnegan,as Naruto's eye's turned purple with ripple like lines the tracker had a flashback to when Zabuza had been attacked by the boy's "Universal Push" technique and the power of the move so he decided to end it quickly and made a special one handed handsign while saying "Secret Jutsu:Crystal Ice Mirrors" Naruto and Lee were quiet as they watched the water on the ground form mirrors that surrounded the mirrors were forming,the masked ninja crept into one of them and inside the "dome" made of mirrors Lee and Naruto could see a image of the mask wearing ninja on one of the Naruto prepared his "universal push" attack the masked ninja quickly said "I wouldn't try that if I was you,that attack of yours might rebound off the mirrors and you could end up hurting your friend as well as me" Naruto was very sure that the ex-mist ninja was lying but he didn't want to bet Lee's life on it so he stopped his attack.

On the other side of the mirrors Shino was waiting for his insects to breed so he could join in the Aburame clan always kept a few bugs so they could recreate their arsenal at times like this,Shino was actually getting really irritated by now,he was sure that somehow the other three members of team nine were sabotaging him so that they could purposefully leave him out of all the fun.

MEANWHILE

Zabuza had just activated his hidden mist jutsu and as the air started getting thicker around Guy a grin appeared on Guy's face "I was hoping for that" the look of confusion on Zabuza's face was evident as he said "What do you mean?" "Now I can go all out" "I still dont understand,could you explain it before you die?" Guy held out a thumbs out as he said "You see,I am a taijutsu expert,but that doesnt meen I can only do taijutsu,in fact my ninjutsu is well above your average jonin's but the reason I dont use it is because I have a student that can only use taijutsu so I made an oath with myself that he would never ever see me making any ninjutsu,but because of this mist he wont see me" at this point the mist was so thick that Guy wouldn't have been able to see his own hand if he put it right in front of his face and a cackle could be heard from Zabuza "You wont even get a chance to use a jutsu..." Guy managed to block an attack aimed straight for his neck and all of a sudden he nothing more happened for a while and Guy realised Zabuza had fetched his sword because the next attack he blocked nearly cut through his just managed to dodge in time and escaped with a deep cut but he didn't have time to relax as he was quickly put on the defensive trying to dodge Zabuza's slices but while he was doing this he managed to put his hands together in a peculiar handsign and called out his jutsu "Earth Style:Sacred Earth Spires" many tall towers of rock came from the ground and managed to nearly stab Zabuza several times but boxed him in and Guy ran towards the figure of Zabuza,but he was completely surprized when he turned into water and even more so when a blade passed through him,effectively slicing him in two.

BACK WITH NARUTO

Both Naruto and Lee had deep cuts all over them,after Naruto had decided against using his universal pull technique`the masked ninja had thrown them with senbon from the mirrors which looked like they were reflecting several images of the same person but Naruto knew the ninja they were up against was moving so fast it looked like there were replications,of course the ice probably helped with the and Naruto had a quick talk and decided to remove their weights,of cause Naruto had never taken his weights off since it was given to him so he didn't know how great the increase in speed and power would made a special handsign and called out "Shadow Clone Jutsu" at least a hundred Naruto's attaked the mirrors a grin appeared on the face of the tracker ((They cant defeat this jutsu with numbers alone)) as he just threw a senbon at each doppelganger they were soon dispelled but the tracker ninja was surprised when a huge amount of dust and broken bits of bridge were thron into the he looked closer he sawthat Naruto and Lee were both standing in the center of the 'explosion' with weights at their feets."It seems like you fell for our diversion,lets get him Lee" as the two young ninja ran to the mirrors the tracker got a surprise,the two of them were faster then Lee and Naruto were a blur as they ran,both ran towards one mirror and spread out one of their arms and said "Double Lariat",much to the tracker's surprise they actually broke something that had never been broken before.

As Lee and Naruto quickly ran through the quickly repairing mirror the masked boy appeared behind them "My name is Haku" both Naruto and Lee were surprized that their enemy was actually talking to them."Why are you telling us that?" "Because I am of no more use for Zabuza,I am outmatched and I want you to take my li-" the boy that had declared his name to be Haku quickly ran inside the mist.

Guy And Zabuza Cont.

Zabuza had just sliced through Guy but just as soon as it happened the image faded away and he came face to face with Guy and what looked like electricity on his hand,he tried to run out of the way of the attack he knew was going to come but was shocked when he realized that he couldn't at his legs he saw he was being held down by two tortoise's and could only watch as Guy said "Lightning Blade".

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**_**Thanks for reading and I'll explain more about Guy having raikiri and what happened in the next chapter.**

**-REAPER1411-**


	11. Chapter 10-The Battle On The Bridge Pt 3

_**NARUTO-SAGE OF THE INFINITE PATHS**_

**Area-Land Of Waves(Bridge)**

**Thoughts-((Thinking))**

Zabuza could was being held down by two tortoise summoning's,across from him a green spandex wearing ninja had electricity on his hand and coming from the attack was the sound of what sounded like one thousand birds chirping in unison."Lightning Blade" Zabuza could only watch as Guy ran towards him at high speed's,after what seemed like hours but wasactually just a few seconds blood gushed as the 'lightning blade' the one it connected with was not Zabuza but a young mask wearing boy called Haku,Guy's eyes quickly turned from one's of concentration to one's of shock as he watched the boy fall to the ground,an obvious grin spread across Zabuza's face as he said "Good job Haku".As Guy dispelled his summoning's the mist cleared and three boy's ran towards him,as they took in the corpse of Haku they asked what happened.

**FLASHBACK**

Guy had just told Zabuza he was a ninjutsu expert but while he was talking the mist ninja didn't know that he was using the mist to his own advantage and making the handsigns for his "Fake Reality Jutsu",the fake reality jutsu was a popular technique among the high level genjutsu users in the village hidden in the clouds where he had been for half a year on a S ranked mission and become good friends with some jonin and where he learned the lariat and double Zabuza was stuck in a fake reality Guy had gotten his lightning blade attack ready,this attack was in actual fact the creation of Kakashi Hatake his eternal rival,Guy had learned it just so he could prove to his nemesis that even someone without the sharingan could have the required skills needed to perform the had already summoned two tortoises to hold down Zabuza so he decided to release the genjutsu

**END FLASHBACK**

Guy hadn't actuall told them the truth but had just said that as he was doing his attack on Zabuza the boy had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and jumped in front of the now Zabuza could move freely and tried to attack Guy from behind,but was stopped when he saw a very a pissed off looking green wearing jonin actually grabbed the sword with one hand,his eyes were filled with rage "To actually congratulate your own student for sacrificing himself,how not going to hold back on someone that tried to kill my precious students and is happy when his own one dies,didn't you have any feelings of love for him?!" without another word Guy kicked the ninja across the bridge,breaking bones and making his left arm he stumbled to his feet another kick sent him flying across the other side of the bridge this time,before he even got a chance to land he found two arms at his neck "Double Lariat" looking at the two who said the attack he was surprized when he saw a miniature version of the ninja who just kicked him as well as the blonde who had that strange eye's,as the attack connected he was sent falling to the ground and broke a decent amount of bridge,however that wasn't the end of it as he suddenly felt at least a thousand bugs on had a non-visible smile on his face as he used his newly born bugs to suck the chakra of the mist ninja,feeling that the ninja had too little chakra to move he told his bugs to stop their attack on the looked a bit to the side at the dead figure of Haky and tears started streaming down his face,as Naruto watched the seen he was wondering why the rogue ninja was crying "Hey,I thought you didn't care about Haku" "A ninja is not supposed to have feelings because those feelings of love or even hate can make a mission fail,it is one of the most basic of ninja principles but we are all human and we all cant control our feelings" an evident look of shock appeared on the face of Naruto "Surprized that I am human,brat?" as Zabuza finished talking the sound of clapping came from the far end of the there was the business tycoon Gato,the one who hired Zabuza,who was standing with a huge amount of hired criminals "So the mighty demon of the mist gets beaten by three brats and a spandex wearing freak?How nice Zabuza,oh I guess I should tell you I no longer require your services even when I hired all thes bandits their cost is less than half of yours" "So you decided to drop in Gato,I guess I should kill you for trying to get off paying me" "What can you do in that condition?" the entire team nine as well as Gato and his gang were surprised when Zabuza made it to his feet "Hey blondie" Naruto looked at Zabuza who was panting heavily as he asked "Could you put a kunai in my mouth?I cant use my arms." Naruto gladly oblidged and they watched as Zabuza ran towards Gato,killing all bandits in the tried bargaining with Zabuza as the ninja was about to slit his throat,but it was all in vain as Gato fell off the bridge,blood gushing from the cuts on his Zabuza's last breaths he crawled towards the body of Haku and laid beside him as he died "I wish I could go were you have gone Haku..." as Zabuza breathed his last breath snow fell from the hired criminals of Gato had decided to attack the village so they could get some money for their was really tired from his battle but somehow still managed to say "Shadow Clone Jutsu" creating at least a hundred clones,the criminals were getting more hesitant to attack but what stopped their ideas altogether was the villagers who were all carrying spades,pitchforks and even leader of the group was Inari,after that the thugs couldn't leave fast enough.

**TWO DAY'S LATER**

After defeating Gato team nine stayed to make sure everything ran smoothly until the completion of the bridge and now it was time to last two day's of construction went much quicker than before because the entire village had helped after Inari had talked to them about fighting for their Naruto stood next to Lee saying their final goodbye's to Inari and Tazuna,tears were coming down Lee,Naruto and Inari's faces as Inari said "I dont want you to call me a c-c-crybaby!" "Dont worry,it's alright if you cry when you're happy" Naruto's voice was a bit shaky as he said them Shino was standing with his hands in his pockets while Guy sensei was doing squad had buried Zabuza and Haku on top of a hill overlooking the village but they had taken Zabuza's sword so they could give it to the Mist village in the future in case of any tention or if they neededhelp,they had been surprized however by the weight of it and used it as extra weights for the trip back to the villagers were deciding what to name the village when Inari decided to join in the converstion "How about 'The Great Naruto Bridge'?" "Yes,after all he is the one who taught us to stop being cowards and fight for what we believe in"

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**__**Thanks for reading,once again I wish to thank all those that read this story,I hope you enjoyed it.I also want to extend a special thanks to and Shay14 for favoriting this episode the Chunin exams begin and Naruto meets his next sensei...guess who...See you next time!**_

_**-REAPER1411-**_


	12. Chapter 11-Back To Konoha:The Masked Man

_**NARUTO-SAGE OF THE INFINITE PATHS**_

**Area-Konoha**

**Thoughts-((Thinking))**

Team nine had come back from the C-turned-A ranked mission and Guy handed in their mission had been feeling really hungry so as soon as he came through the gates he had ran towards Ichiraku Ramen at jonin level speed,taking it as a challenge Lee had decided to join him so Shino was standing alone with his head hanging towards the ground "I cant believe they deserted me again"

THE NEXT DAY

The next day Naruto woke up as he usually did,with a loud yawn and made his breakfast:instant ramen and milk,which was Naruto's idea of he headed to one of the abandoned training grounds to practice and perfect a jutsu he had wanted to try after seeing it during the battle with Zabuza and Haku but as he was on his way there he saw a funny looking ninja with some bandaged thing on his back and makeup on his face holding a small boy who looked to be about the age for the beginners of the academy,in the air by the throat,behind the 'freak with makeup' as Naruto decided was a blonde haired kunoichi with a large fan on her decided enough was enough and kicked the boy through two walls,as Naruto felt a presence behind him he quickly turned to to face the kunoichi who was about to punch him and grabbed her arm as a look of shock became evident on her Naruto threw her arm away a red headed boy with a gourde on his back and an indifferent look on his face appeared "How dare you embarass the the sand ninja by being so weak you idiots?Kankuro I can understand,but you Temari?I thought you were better than that." as the red head turned to face Naruto one thought crossed his mind ((Why do they all wear things on their backs?Are all sand ninja like that?)) "You,what is your name?" "Naruto Uzumaki,and yours?" "Gaara of the sand,I'll be seeing you Naruto Uzumaki" as Gaara turned to leave naruto asked "What are you guy's doing here?" "It's the chunin exams and this year the leaf village is hosting it" as Naruto watched Gaara leave,closely followed by the girl known as Temari who was carrying the limp body of the freak with makeup Naruto thought was called Kankuro he failed to notice the dark haired genin who was watching from the branches above ((The dobe seems to have improved...I should keep an eye out for him and that Gaara guy...))

Naruto soon headed towards the training ground again but couldn't help but notice the rock with two huge holes for eyes following "Will you stop following me?!You're not fooling anyone with that disguise" the 'rock' stayed put for a while before being pulled off to reveal the kid Naruto had saved from Kankuro,he had brown hair,goggles and a scarf around his neck."The rumours about you were true,you're me please,master." "No ,did you just call me master?" "Yes,master" "Well okay then,then as your master you are now going to run around the village" the look of shock on the boy's face was evident "No way can I do that!" Naruto seemed to ponder about it for a while before saying "You're right,thats way too easy,do one lap on your hands" much to Naruto's surprize the look of shock on the boy's face went bigger "That's okay,I just realized I have somewhere to go" Naruto thought the boy was pretty funny so he decided to treat the kid to a bowl of telling the boy repeatedly that it wasn't just a trick to make him do the insane training they made their way to Naruto's favourite ramen stand and ordered two miso ramen for the brat and twelve for wallet had taken a beating but he still had to get paid for his last mission."Hey kid,you know my name so why dont you tell me yours?" "Im afraid you wont treat me the same" Naruto slapped the boy on his head then asked "Why?Do you have a girls name or something?" "No!,my name is Konohamaru and I'm the grandson of the hokage" ((Great going Konohamaru now the only person that likes you for you and not the grandson of the hokage is going to treat you like everyone else does)) as Konohamaru turned to leave Naruto gave him a good shot to the head "Where do you think you're going?Do you think I'd treat you differently just because your grandpa's the old man?Besides you owe me for buying you ramen so you have to tell me a bit about yourself" the smile on Konohamaru's face didn't go away for the next two a long talk Naruto had said goodbye to Konohamaru and headed for the deserted training ground as the sun started to dip in the background.

The training ground Naruto just arrived at was situated just behind the hokage faces and had a little pond in the created two hundred clones he told one hundred to keep on doing exercises until they were so drained they dispelled,fifty to practice his own unique taijutsu he was inventing(somehow while his rinnegan was activated he could memorise jutsu and even taijutsu styles or stances,so far his taijutsu was a blend of Zabuza and Guy sensei's styles,Haku's style was just a copy of Zabuza's) and another fifty to increase his chakra reserves by continuously making new shadow clones ubtil they ran out of enough chakra to make more,then they were supposed run around the his clones were doing that Naruto made a special handsign and called out "Secret Jutsu:Crystal Ice Mirrors!" once he did the jutsu water from the pond collected to make the technique,however it didn't even make a complete mirror.

Three hours later as the moon started showing in the sky Naruto was able to make two solid mirrors,all the clones he had made were gone and he felt really he heard the sound of clapping behind him and turned in that direction only to come face to face with a masked mask was white with a blue pattern on it and he wore a white shihakush with blue trimmings and symbols(Think Ichigo's clothes in bleach,just white and patterned)."Who are you?" "Well,Im the one who taught you to use your universal pull technique" "That's impossible,a voice in my head taught me that" "Are you so sure I was not that voice?" "If you really were prove it" "Okay,I'll prove your entire life have you ever seen or even heard about this place?" Naruto was suddenly struck with the realization that he had never heard about this training ground from anybody,not even Guy sensei "And how about I give you one more reason,have you ever seen a ninja use ice style except Haku?No because it's a bloodline trait,only certain people can use it"

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**__**A weird turn of events huh?I invite anyone to guess who the masked guy for making a shorter chapter than usual but I just had to leave the last part as a cliffhanger,sorry guys!And yes,Naruto is going to learn Haku's technique,wait till my next upload to find out why!Oh,and a thanks to ShadowFoxKage for following this story as well as PM'ing next time!**_

_**-REAPER1411-**_


	13. Chapter 12-The Place Behind The Faces

_**NARUTO-SAGE OF THE INFINITE PATHS**_

**Area-Konoha**

**Thoughts((Thinking))**

Naruto had just finished practicing his 'crystal ice mirror' technique he had learned from watching Haku with his rinnegan active when a masked man in a white and blue mask and shihakusho applauded him from the masked man proved the fact that it was he who was the one that spoke to Naruto in his mind and made him come to the training ground they were currently in,he then proceeded to tell Naruto that only people with the bloodline trait for ice could use ice style jutsu.

"Then why is it that I can use it?Am I somehow related to Haku?" "No,the reason you can use it is because one of the special effects of the rinnegan is it allows you to use all elemental jutsu" "Wow...But who are you and why are you helping me?" "Who am I...You can call me Urik,as for why I am helping you...your parents used to train here under my supervision and I was rather attached to them,so I decided to train you as that a problem?" as Urik said that a look of joy came from the orange-like genin "You knew my parents?!Who were they?!Please tell me!" "That I cannot do,your parents made me swear never to tell you if they died." a downcast look appeared on Naruto's face "However,they also made me promise to help you learn to fight well and teach you some of their ninjutsu and taijutsu" Naruto was about to question him again but Urik stopped him by holding a hand to Naruto's face,signalling him to stop talking "No ,you can come train here anytime you want to,I'll always be waiting for you"Naruto had tried to hold back but now he had to ask something "So,can I bring some of my friends here?It's awesome!" without missing a beat Urik continued "No,havent you wondered why this place isn't completely swamped with Ninja?" Urik pointed to a symbol on the mountain "That,is a seal that not only makes it impossible for ninja to see this place,anyone that comes into contact with it is teleported to the other side of the mountain,their memory is wiped and they lose the urge to see whats here." Naruto just looked puzzled as Urik continued "Except anyone with your mom or dad's blood,meaning you"

After the encounter Naruto wanted to continue so he could learn some new jutsu but he was quickly told that he needed to go home and rest because he was suffering from 'chakra exhaustion' but he was told that he could come the next day to get something which had been left for him by his was also told never to tell anyone about the encounter and make sure no-one followed him when he came to train.

The next morning Naruto was told to meet at training ground nine so he could receive some important information from Guy planned to listen to what was said,then make a beeline for the training ground behind the Hokage he arrived he saw Lee doing pushups next to a tree and walked he and Lee talked for about an hour a voice behind him said "Well hello to you too" he turned around to face Shino "Oh Shino,you scared were you so late?" Shino's head pointed to the ground as he said "I was the first one here..." Lee seemed to have an equal look of shock on his face "You were here?I never noticed you",the next few half hour flew bye as Shino continued sulking,Lee did pushups and Naruto had two hundred clones do his chakra building exercises by using as much chakra as possible until they of a sudden they saw green and heard "Good morning my youthful students" "Oh,Guy sensei,you came late" "Yes,I meeting at the hokage mansion took longer than expected,but now the lotus of your youth can bloom because I have entered you three in the chunin exam" Lee's eyes sparkled as he said "Thank you Guy sensei!" Naruto was just watching the two when he witnessed something no child should ever witness-Lee and Guy running to each other in slow motion with tears running from their eyes,in the background there was a setting sun and waves hitting the shore at a later Naruto would still be haunted by this horror in his sleep.

"Sorry to interrupt,but why did you call us?I need to meet up with someone." Guy held out a thumb and gave a toothy smile "Well,like I said I entered you three in the chunin exam but I need to know who of you wants to quit" Guy handed each of the three a piece of paper "That's the registration paper,if you want to enter you need to hand that paper in to me by tomorrow,filled in of lets begin our training exercises"

Naruto managed to escape by making one hundred and one clones and telling one of them to act as him while he slipt he ran towards the hokage mountain the villagers shot him icy cold stares,Naruto didn't worry about it because it was much better than when he was younger.

**Flashback**

Naruto was about four years old and was laying in an alley,he had several cuts all across his body as well as a bruised lip and several broken rib and leg minutes later he was attacked by three citizens who attempted to kill the boy,it definitely wasn't the first attack on the boy but this was the first time it had gone this Naruto lay helpless on the ground a thought came into his mind ((If this goes on you are going to die...)) as he thought that several things happened,firstly he had the feeling of rage and the will to live,secondly the three people that attacked him seemed to fall to the ground though he could barely breath he started dragging himself to his apartment,tears streaming down his barely made it to the end of the road when a arm grabbed him and started carrying him ,looking up he saw the face of a black haired squinted trying to make out her features but couldn't see properly with it being as dark as it was and with the tears in his tried talking but could only make grunting next morning he was laying in his own bed and had bandages on his chest and legs and still decided to look around for the woman that saved him,but there was no-one else in his decided to go look around for the rest of the day,it was the weekend and he was sure that kids would be playing in the his way there people shouted at him to leave and called him 'Demon' and when he got to the park all the other children were taken home by their parents and Naruto just decided to walk around until someone came to play with him.

Several hours later he saw a young girl with gray eyes and no pupils run from two boys that looked like they were in their second year at the the two boys were about to begin hitting the girl Naruto suddenly jumped between them and kicked one of the boy's against the head and began fighting with the was actually doing pretty well until the boy he had kicked sneaked up behind him and tackled him to the Naruto tried to get up he was kicked in his still healing ribs,the pain was excruciating and he coughed up being beaten up and watching the boys leave Naruto looked to the side to make sure he girl was safe but only managed to see another man without pupils carrying the girl on his shoulders,unknown to him he had just made his first stalker

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**_**Thanks for reading,I want to also give a big thank you to cbyte64 and dantheman619 for following and favoriting next chapter Naruto will receive the 'thing' his parents left for him and the first round of the chunin exams will trying to bring out the character of each character a bit more(no pun intended).Hope to see you soon!**

**-REAPER1411-**


	14. Chapter 13-Blade Of Chaos:Tension Rises

_**NARUTO-SAGE OF THE INFINITE PATHS**_

_**Area-Konoha**_

_**Thoughts**_((Thinking))

_**Current Arc-Chunin Exams**_

_**Disclaimer:I have finally learned that I do not own Naruto,which is the reason I didn't upload as quickly as usual(I was crying and needed extreme counseling)Sorry for the wait,and I hope you enjoy!**_

Naruto just made it to the training ground where Urik lived,only to find an angry masked man tapping his foot impatiently "And what took you so long?" "I had to escape from my crazy jonin instructor" "That is no excuse,a real ninja would have escaped faster" "Stop complaining mask man,I didn't even get a chance to stop at Ichiraku ramen,how do you think I feel?" "Well then,time to I said I was going to give you something from your parents?" Naruto suddenly seemed to forget all about the ramen which for Naruto is a very big thing "Of course I didn't!Where is it?Can I have it now?" a box suddenly appeared in the hands of Urik,it was about 60 cm long and made of what appeared to be oak,it also had golden trimmings and a piece of jade on top in the shape of a just looked in wonder before exclaiming "What the hell?!Am I supposed to be happy about a box?!" Urik swiftly slapped him on his head "You idiot,it isn't the box it's what's in the on,open it" Naruto wasted no time in attempting to open the box,but found no matter how hard he tried to pull it apart it stayed together "You idiot,if this was a normal box anyone could just take whats inside it you want to open it you need to place your hand on that piece of jade" as Naruto did what he was told the box opened to reveal a curved blade that looked like it was made of glass,the blade was about fifty cm long,fifteen cm at its widest and three cm handle was made of what looked like ivory and had another piece of 'glass' in the wasted no time in taking the blade out and the glass had light blue lines in it and the orb of 'glass' in the handle also glowed blue,the kanji for chaos also appeared in the 'orb' "That is the chaos blade,the 'glass' for lack of a better word,the blade is made of is actually stronger than diamond and once you train enough and use it enough you might learn the special ability of the blade" "Special ability?" asked Naruto with a stupid expression "Yes Naruto,that is a chakra blade and as such it has a special ability" "Oh" "Now it's time for your training make two hundred and fifty clones,fifty will practice your taijutsu,fifty for your jutsu,fifty to do power building exercises,fifty for speed and stamina exercices,fifty will spar and the rest will come and help you with the training I am going to be teaching you today" "And what is that?" Urik just replied by walking over to the pond and walking straight across it."How did you do that?!" "It's pretty easy really,all you have to do is send a certain amount of chakra to your feet while releasing the same amount continuously and and presto!You can walk across any surface." Naruto tried putting some chakra in his feet only to fall into the water"Remember,release the same amount continuously and try to find the perfect amount to release,not too much not too little"

**The Next Day**

Naruto woke up on the ground behind the hokage faces,after looking around for Urik only to find he was no longer there he remembered Guy sensei had told them to hand in the papers he had given them the day before and ran towards his sensei's an hour of running he made it to the outskirts of town where Guy told the clone Naruto to go(remember that he had left a clone behind to act like him as well as one hundred clones)he lived.A few minutes he was still standing in shock at what he saw-an old woman wearing the same green outfit Guy normally wore and hitting the taijutsu expert with a bag repeatedly while he was doing pushups on his thumbs "How-Dare-You-Forget-To-Buy-Milk!" each word was abbreviated by a slap to the head of Guy,who was crying the same tears Naruto had seen when Lee and Guy had ran in slow motion towards each other,but this time it didn't look like tears of Guy saw Naruto he immediately whispered something in his mom's ear and all of a sudden his tears disappeared when he ran on his hands towards Naruto."Good morning my youthful student!You have come much earlier than I thought you would so my mom invites you in for breakfast" "Oh,thanks Guy sensei,I would love to." as they walked towards guy's home Naruto noticed that it was much better than he had thought it would be,it was a double storey building with a tortoise sign on the front in also had a rather large training ground.

After Naruto had breakfast with the 'Might' family and learned that Guy's mom(Girl Might) thought of Guy as a sissy he decided to leave and train extra hard for the day because apparently the next day they were to meet up at room three of the academy-a room Naruto had never even heard of let alone been in.

**The Next Day(Again)**

Naruto headed to the ninja academy as soon as he woke up and got both Lee(who was lurking around Naruto's apartment waiting for the blonde to wake up so he could challenge Naruto,which Naruto rejected) and Shino who was looking at insects in the park,which scared the little children who were there,to accompany the trio made their way towards the second floor they saw a group of people surrounding a door,they looked like they were being blocked entry by two bigger guys,all of a sudden Shino spoke "My bugs are telling me that that door is under a simple genjutsu and both of those guy's are under a transformation" both Naruto and Lee sweatdropped,both at the information Shino had given them and the fact that they hadn't seen Shino talk that much in one course,Naruto had sensed the presence of the genjutsu and transformations because of his highly improved detection abilities,but had been told to hide his true power by Urik after he told Naruto that he could only have the chaos blade once he turned chunin which of course included sword blow to Naruto's excitement was short lived however once Urik told Naruto that he would also give him something his parents had used to become stronger,once he became chunin of now Naruto had two reasons to make chunin,which was of course Urik's was awoken from his daydreaming by Lee who was gritting his teeth while they walked past the group surrounding the fake room three and towards the back of a certain branch house Hyuga."You..." the black haired hyuga turned around to face the bushy browed genin "What is it you want?I thought I told you the last time a commoner can never beat an elite,it's just the way fate is" Bushy brow seemed to boil over "I challenge you!"

_**Authors Notes**_

_**Thanks for reading,and once again sorry for the late update and cliffhanger(I love those cliffhangers).Please comment so I can have material to work chapter is Lee VS Neji (obviously) and part one of the chunin exam,perhaps even the start of part also sorry for not putting up a disclaimer sooner but I didn't think much of it,Hope to see you soon!**_

**-REAPER1411-**


	15. Chapter 14-Lee VS Neji,The Exam Begins!

_**NARUTO-SAGE OF THE INFINITE PATHS**_

_**Area-Konoha**_

_**Thoughts**_((Thinking))

_**Current Arc:Chunin Exams**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimoto's original characters,I do however own this storyline and some Naruto memorabilia but I dont own the rights to those !**_

"I challenge you!".Now Lee went and did something dumb as usual,there was only thirty minutes left and he decided to challenge the prodigy of the Hyuga clan to a a dumba**.As team nine headed to a deserted room near the entrance to the second floor Neji just had a high and mighty look while Lee's eye's had what appeared to be fire in them,which Lee once told Naruto was the 'flames of youth'(Naruto hadn't listened of course,when Lee told him this he was devouring the entire Ichiraku ramen menu).As Lee and Neji stared each other down Lee lost what little patience he had and charged at Neji,as Lee threw an uppercut towards the head of the prodigy Neji quickly intercepted it only to have a kick administered to his head.((What speed...It seemed like he attacked from behind the moment I grapped his arm))The kick sent Neji flying into the wall and Lee approached his body laying on the ground "You are in my line of sight...Eight Trigrams,Sixty-Four Palm!" unfortanetly for Lee,Neji had just waited for the taijutsu expert to come in the range of his technique so he could close his chakra points.(( battle's over,nobody has ever cancelled this technique)) "So you cancelled Lee's chakra points?Not going to work,Lee can overpower that technique dattebayo!".Lee quickly stood up from where he had been knocked to the ground and his skin started to turn into a red color,veins started showing and his muscles had nearly trippled in size "Third Gate Op-" before Lee could finish his technique he was kicked across the room and into the wall."I thought I told you to never use that technique for stupid reasons Lee!" the man that had kicked Lee into the wall was none other than Might Guy."As you have disobeyed me I have no choice but to punish you" all of a sudden tears started streaming down the two's faces while Lee was punched in the face by Guy "I am truly sorry Guy sensei,as punishment I will do one hundred and fifty laps across the village on my fingers".After a 'heartwarming' display of affection by Lee and Guy they were told to go to their appointed room.

As they entered the room the first thing they noticed was the vast amount of genin from all the major ninja villages,who promptly started glaring at second thing they noticed was that all the other rookie nine were in attendance,namely the pink haired banshee:Sakura,bossy blonde:Ino,Emo:Sasuke,Lazy:Shikamaru,Fa-I mean big boned:Choji,Shy:Hinata,Trigger happy:Tenten,Dog boy:Kiba,and following behind them,Self pink one and blondie were engaging in a rather heated argument,ignoring the glares and killer intent coming from the other ninja in the room,Naruto could almost have sworn that Sasuke was checking out a guy's ass and the rest were obviously avoiding the argument while Sasuke stood oblivious to his surroundings and believing he could give any of this genin a run for their settling down and engaging in meaningless talk the twelve were approached by a glassed boy who began conversing with the genin "You guy's should really quiet down,you are attracting some unwanted attention" "And?Im sure we can handle them,but thanks for the warning anyway" said Sasuke."Well if you really believe that...anyway the name is Kabuto,I failed the exam seven times so I know a lot about what's happening around here" "Really?Well then can you give me information on two genin that are participating in this exam" "Sure,who do you want to know about?" "Uzumaki Naruto and Gaara of the desert" as he heard that Kabuto promptly pulled cards out of his jacket and started spinning one of them while adding chakra to a picture of Gaara with a list of his missions and personal info appeared.

**Gaara Of The Desert-Sand Village**

**Ninjutsu-?**

**Taijutsu-?**

**Genjutsu-?**

**Kenjutsu-?**

**Bloodline Trait-N/A**

**Mission History:**

**D-rank:13**

**C-rank:N/A**

**B-rank:2**

**A-rank:1**

**S-rank:N/A**

**Description:Never been harmed on a mission,has not even returned with a else is known about him.**

Kabuto then put the card back into the deck while taking out Naruto's card the twelve still had looks of shock on their faces ((He's never been so much as scratched on a mission even when he did an A-rank...incredible))thought Naruto.

**Naruto Uzumaki-Leaf Village**

**Ninjutsu-Low chunin**

**Taijutsu-Mid genin**

**Genjutsu-N/A**

**Kenjusu-N/A**

**Bloodline Trait-N/A**

**Mission History:**

**D-rank:10**

**C-rank:N/A**

**B-rank:N/A**

**A-rank:1**

**S-rank:N/A**

**Description:Has extreme stamina and very high levels of chakra,however has little chakra control due to the fact that he has a huge amount of chakra,He also has a weird dress code and it is believed he has hidden the true extent of his power since returning from the mission to the Land Of Waves where he nearly defeated Zabuza who is on of the seven legendary ninja swordsman.**

Sasuke first smirked uppon seeing Naruto's taijutsu levels,but that smile faltered when he saw that Naruto had already done an A-rank and that he might be hiding his true was spared from pondering over it when a tall man wearing an eyepatch appeared and quited everyone down"The first exam is about to begin and it will be a written test please find yourself a seat while I explain the rulesand the chunin helper's hand you your papers" after the sounds of children scrambling for a chair ended the proctor continued "As you obviously realize by now I am the proctor for the first examnnow down to the cheating is allowed,as you can see these chunin will be watching you and if you get caught cheating three times you will automatically be expelled from the test will consist of ten questions,the first nine are on that paper in front of you and I will tell you the final question in an hour...Begin!".

Soon it became painfully obvious just how hard the test was and Naruto was feeling pretty pressurized to cheat,but reminded himself that if he cheated he was no good as a ninja.A soft voice then called out next to him "Y-y-you c-can copy from me if you need to,N-naruto-kun" Naruto turned to face the voice and saw Hinata Hyuuga from the academy."Oh it's you.I thought you fainted on the day of the exam,so how did you pass?" "W-well,m-m-my father convinced Iruka sensei to give me a chance,b-but do you want to c-copy from me?" after thinking it over for a while Naruto replied "No,if I cant do this on my own I dont want to pass,besides I dont want to get you in trouble Hinata-chan".Hinata nearly passed out from that but managed to control herself with great effort,but a blush was still apparent on her face.((She looks so cute when she blushe's like that...Wait,what am I thinking?!Im in love with Sakura,arent I?" after what seemed like an eternity the proctor said "Now it's time for the final question,however before I give it to you you all need to know that all the questions asked until now mean nothing if you fail this question,and if you do pass this question you will immediately if you do fail this question you will remain a genin FOREVER" the room was instantly filled with worrying ninja "If you do not want to continue leave now" a large number of the genin left but Naruto still believed he could do all those that didn't want to take the test had left the proctor spoke once more "You all...pass." the shocked looks were mixed with the sound of genin asking eachother how that was Ibiki Morino(which was the proctor's name)explained that it was a test to see if you would take necessary risks on a mission a ball was thrown threw the window and transformed into a banner with the word's:**Anko Mitarashi-Second Exam Proctor **emblazoned on it and a woman with purple hair wearing a cream colored coat and eating a stick of dango jumped threw the window."I am Anko Mitarashi,and I'll be your proctor for the second test,brats" while saying this she released a large amount of killer intent which caused some of the weaker genin to feel very uneasy and sweat profusely,team nine was immune to the Ki(Killer Intent) because they had experienced worse when battling Zabuza and Haku."The third exam will begin in three days at the forest of death,training ground three"

**Naruto's Status**

**Chakra Level:Mid Jonin**

**Overall Ability:High Genin**

**Ninjutsu:**

**Universal Push(Rinnegan Technique)**

**Difficulty:High Chunin-High Hokage/S-rank ninja**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Difficulty:Jonin**

**Secret Technique:Crystal Ice Mirrors**

**Difficulty:Mid Chunin**

**Taijutsu:**

**Standard Leaf Style**

**Difficulty:Low Genin**

**Kenjutsu:**

**N/A**

**Genjutsu:**

**N/A**

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**Sorry for the wait but this week was the first week of school for myself and I didn't have much time to actually write this.I want to say thanks to:cakarat77,Bloody-Crystal-Butterfly,lildevil95 and MR. SE7EN for either reviewing,favoring or chapter Naruto will undergo a certain event...And I really doubt that any of you will guess what it is...also,the second exam will begin and hopefully and I can make the battle with you can see I have changed what I write in each update and included something to help you understand Naruto's ability level,I also started a new story which is actually a prologue to this story,but I wont update that one regularly,hoped you enjoyed the story and the actual fun will begin pretty soon.**_

_**-REAPER1411-**_


End file.
